Rich Thieves
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: "Kaitlyn was into sports, video games and comics. She had two toned hair and a freaking fanny pack. So, with each "mistake" she made her parents preserved their precious name with money. " This is the story of an 18 year old girl who gets tired of her wealth and meets a man who hates it just as much as her. AU.
1. Not A Princess

A heiress is expected to always be as well-mannered as a princess. They are a reflection of the family and cannot in any mean do anything reckless. They are expected to dress their best without a single strand out of place as they do seemingly the impossible. Then they are expected, as if conjoining kingdoms, to find a nice rich man and marry him. The marriage will a sure they live like kings and queens and have beautiful princes and princesses to continue this tradition. And, any family that went against the norms was treated as unfortunate cases. Cases…as if it were something to cure. And the medicine they prescribed? More money of course!

And, maybe that's why Kaitlyn nearly lived in a house made of the greens. Because no matter how much her parents begged; she just wasn't the cookie cutter heiress. She didn't do the whole shtick that being a heiress comes with. Kaitlyn was into sports, video games and comics. She had two toned hair and a freaking fanny pack. So, with each "mistake" she made her parents preserved their precious name with money.

And what exactly are her parents doing with this money? Besides being walking real life examples of "mo' money mo' problems?" Well…Kaitlyn couldn't be too sure where it was going. And, frankly, she couldn't care less. Because of the wrinkled up dirty bills her parents were never home and when they were they were too busy telling her what she did wrong. Which, in their greedy eyes, is basically everything. In fact, she was sure her whole existence was one huge fuck up. Or a small one; since that's how she felt around them.

The only good thing going for her was the fact that summer was coming soon. Which meant her senior year of high school was coming to an end and maybe she'll be able to get out of here. Maybe…if her parents decided leaving the house was a right thing. Especially since, in Rich Land, all the heiresses are supposed to go to Wellington College. Which conveniently enough is smack in the middle of Money City.

But, that was the last place Kaitlyn wanted to go. Even if it is one of Florida's famous schools and is a highly prestigious school. Kaitlyn didn't really care for anything that had any rich person in it. They were all fake and looked like plastic Barbies and Kens and Kellys. She wanted to be around real people who don't walk around with fake smiles that satisfy nothing but the tacit rules. It was all bullshit that Kaitlyn was completely over.

If she wasn't ignorant enough to believe that maybe one day her parents will change; then she probably would've ran away a long time ago.

* * *

"Kaitlyn, dear!" A female voice called out to her. "Come down! Dinner's ready!"

"Alright Mom!" She called back; clicking furiously on her remote. She was knee deep into a heated online match with some guy called ShowOff269. Biting her lip she moved Chun Li around, hitting him with combos after combos.

"Kaitlyn!" Her mother called again.

"I'm coming!" She called back. ShowOff269 was putting up quite a fight with Ryu, but Kaitlyn knew exactly how to maneuver around this. The combos and moves were executed almost effortlessly. Kaitlyn knew this game like the back of her hand.

"Kaitlyn! Are you playing that god awful game again?" Her mother whined; her voice much closer. The hard sound of heels clicking on tiles moved closer and closer to Kaitlyn.

"Hold on, mom!" Chun Li was on a role but Ryu wasn't staying down. _What if this asshole has a turbo controller? _She thought to herself; oh she'd have to find this guy and kick his ass herself.

"Kaitlyn Bonin!" Her mother's voice boomed through the room. "Turn that off now!" Her heels clacked as she walked closer. Her mother was petite with blonde hair and a sense of style that fit every rich suburban mother.

"Alright mom, I almost got him." She waved with one hand, the small distraction working in his benefit. "Fuck…" She breathed out under her breath.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You aren't to be playing games all the time!" Her mother tut-tut-ted at her. She swiftly took the controller from Kaitlyn's hands.

"Mom!" She nearly yelled; watching as ShowOff269 attacked her character viciously. She watched with pure horror as Ryu hit Chun Li with his special instantly draining out her HP.

"No! You made me lose!" She yelled out as she pointed a hand out towards the screen. "Ugh, you made me lose to some guy called _ShowOff269_!"

"I told you dinner was ready." Her mother spoke firmly now. "I tell you time and time again that heiresses don't spend their times playing these childish games. They go out with their friends, enrich themselves with knowledge and act like princesses."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at that. Of course, the oh-so-familiar shtick that everyone seemed to live by.

"It's not a childish game it's what I like to do." Kaitlyn retorted. "And, has it ever occurred to you that I'm not some 'princess'? We aren't even royal mom!"

Kaitlyn's mom placed the controller on the TV stand as if it were something poisonous. "That can be fixed, sweetie. You just need more exposure to this way of life; deep down you're as princess-y as all the other girls."

There she went again. Speaking to Kaitlyn as if her personality was something that just wasn't 'fixed' yet. That her flaws were merely because she didn't know how things work when in fact she knew damn well. She knew how much friends she made that were exactly like they said they were and the ones who didn't. There were plenty of the ladder but, there were very few people who were actually her friends. Which she supposed was a good thing; the last thing she needed was more snobby rich kids to hang with. She had enough of that in her neighborhood.

"I'm too real for them, mom." Kaitlyn muttered as she walked behind her mother.

The ladies of the Bonin household walked into the dining room. It was long with a gorgeous table that could sit a huge family if they squeezed in together. Kaitlyn just saw it as a waste of space. There was barely ever any family in here anyways. But, she did have to admire the gold lining around the glass of the table.

"I found your daughter playing those…_games _again." Mrs. Bonin spoke; almost hissing the word out.

Mr. Bonin, a big man in a tight suit with his hair swept professionally to the side, smiled over at the pair. It was a smile of a business man talking to potential clients; not one of a father.

"I suppose buying her those games weren't a good idea, huh?" His booming voice filled the empty room.

"Can we not start this again?" Kaitlyn whined, sitting down at the table. "I would like to not point out my problems all the time, thanks."

"Who's pointing out problems, honey? Why must you be so pessimistic?" Mrs. Bonin sat next to her husband delicately, as if one move would shatter her.

"How was your day, dad?" Kaitlyn diverted her mother.

"Wonderful darling! Mr. McMahon spoke greatly of my work…" And with that started another boring dinner of her parents speaking of work. That's all they cared about. After all, work meant money and apparently to them and every other greedy person in this god awful town, money was much more important than family. After 30 minutes of meaningless conversation Kaitlyn placed her fork on the table.

"I'm done." Kaitlyn declared as she ate her last piece of chicken. If she was lucky ShowOff269 was still on and she could get a rematch.

"Done already? Don't you now eating that quickly can cause you to gain more weight?" Her mother complained. "You don't need anymore, Kaitie."

Kaitlyn looked at her mom with her mouth a gaped. "Mother!"

"What darling? I'm just saying you've been gaining a few…" Her mother looked her up and down.

"I'm leaving." Kaitlyn spoke, turning on her heels and stomping her way out of the dining room. These were the people that were supposed to love her? They don't know how to love their child. Not when she isn't the perfect vision.

"Sorry for being me…" Kaitlyn whispered to herself as she entered her room. She had lost her want to play any video games.

The girl crawled onto her bed and balled herself up. She desperately wanted to be gone; to be with a family that loved her for her and didn't expect such impossible standards for her. She wondered how it would be like. How it feels to have a family dinner full of laughter and ridiculous stories. To have one of those cheesy game nights or just talk to your parents about everything and know that they love you for you.

Do families like that go out together and actually do things they enjoy? She's seen some stuff like that before when she was out. They all looked so happy; so close and familiar. Maybe,in another life, if stuff like that existed, Kaitlyn and her parents were happy. They had Christmas full of family and mischief, dinners with little food fights and nights filled with heated games of monopoly.

She was honestly jealous of alternate universe her. She was lucky…but in this universe she was out of luck.

"Please God…" Kaitlyn muttered; occasionally turning to the lord when she really couldn't find a way. "Please just make this money disappear and let me have a family. That's all I want…a family."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back with a-vengeance, homes! haha. No, but I couldn't wait to write another long fanfic which is a bad thing but this was an award to finishing my essays! haha. I really like the idea with this one and I had some help from QueenChelsieAmbrose coming up with this (which, fyi you should check out her work! She has a new fic that I felt inspired by.) I know exactly what I'm doing with this one and I hope you guys enjoy this! **

**Just to clarify this one is indeed Kaitlyn/Dean Ambrose. I wanted to do something different; and this one is different. This one might be longer then SHFMF but I'm not too sure; after all I can't tell the future, ya know? Anyways, this A/N is getting nowhere! haha. Just, please review? ^.^**

**PS: if I owe you a fanfic through request, don't worry I'll get those done! **


	2. The Thief

If you were to search up the word "affluent" you wouldn't see a picture of Dean Ambrose anywhere. He wasn't in any mean wealthy. No big ass fancy house, bullshit suits or any other crap that rich people had. Hell, he barely even had an apartment! It looked more like a huge cardboard box; which he didn't even try to decorate and make look home-y. He was sure at some point he'd get kicked out anyways. The landlord was always up his ass about shit like that.

What the hell did the landlord expect? He's living in something as big as a fucking closet! Obviously all he had in his wallet was dust and a condom close to expiring. The only thing that got him by was borrowing money on the weekends. Okay…not really borrowing but more like taking money from people who didn't know he was…he stole. He wasn't proud of it! He knew shit like that was immoral, but how else was he going to survive? Nobody wanted him to work in their business. He was seen as someone who would fuck everything up. He couldn't blame it, because apparently he was one huge fuck up.

Nobody saw him is some big shot. His teachers, parents, friends…they all knew he was nothing but a loser. Hell, he was sure his own dog knew he was nothing but a waste of space. _Knew_. That old fart died a long time ago. He was meaning to get another one but he really couldn't cope with losing another dog.

A loud banging noise was heard at Dean's door. The 21 year old was sprawled over his couch; some sports game playing on his TV. Laziness kicking in; he decided to ignore it. But, soon the knocking started to get more annoying and it was obvious the person wasn't going to leave. So, he slowly got up and walked over to the door. Running a hand through the tangled mop of hair on his head, he opened the door and was met with the familiar look of disdain that he grew to love so much.

"Ambrose." The much older man in front of him said. He was slightly hunched with greying hair and an outfit that screamed out 'I'm a lonely old fuck.'

"My favorite guy." Ambrose lazily smirked, leaning his body on the doorframe. "It's always a treat when you're around."

The older man looked anything but amused with Ambrose. He never did; poor guy had a shit sense of humor. "Your rent was due last week, Ambrose. I warned you a week in advanced and you still bring it in late."

"See there was your mistake. A week is too long; I have shit memory." Ambrose spoke matter-of-fact.

"If you don't have it by this week I'm kicking you out." The man warned. "And, it'll be the best decision I'll ever make."

"Oh, now I'll have to have it early. You know I love to make your miserable." Dean pushed off from the door frame.

"Have it by this week." The man said finally before walking off while muttering incoherently.

"Crazy fuck." Dean muttered before closing the door.

He sat back at his spot, now much cooler than he left it but it was fine. Why the hell did he have to pay for a broom closet sized apartment anyways? Hell, he was sure a broom closet was much bigger than this bullshit. Well, Dean knew how to handle this. He'd just have to do what he always does. Slip on a black beanie (because why the hell would he wear a fucking ski mask in this heat?), slip into some random house, steal a few bucks and slip right back out. It's how he's done it since he moved out of his parent's house and he knew exactly how to do it perfectly. Making his parents proud.

Or, in fact, making his parents feel nothing. They never felt anything for him. After all he is a disappointment. He dropped out of college; he quit his shitty job at Shake Shack and was barely seen outside. He didn't call for lack of any telephone and he didn't write because who the fuck does that anymore? Dean had wiped himself, almost, out of everyone's lives including his parents so how could they feel anything for him? Now they didn't have to worry about him, no messed up son. Just them and whatever the hell they were doing.

"Might as well get this over with." Dean spoke to himself, as he always did, before opening the closet and slipping out a pair of jeans and his usual robbery attire. Dean always found the task of putting on pants to be so troublesome. He'd walk out without any if he knew he wouldn't be called a pervert and then whisked to jail. He had, surprisingly, lasted this far without entering the doghouse. Maybe he could thank God for that…or well he would, if he wasn't an atheist and all.

Dean sat on his couch as he slid his feet into boots before grabbing his leather jacket and sliding it on. The Ohio bred man was almost done he just needed one last thing.

"_Betsy! Where are you?_" He singsonged to himself as he rummaged through the mess on the coffee table. "There you are." He whispered as he pulled out a Walther P99.

'Betsy' as he so lovingly called it, was his pistol; his pride and joy. He hadn't _killed _anyone with it but he sure as hell had hurt some people. Never fatal, only on the arm or foot. Just enough where the person would back the fuck off whenever they threatened to call the cops. That usually did the trick. She had kept him safe from the world and he had paid her back with each cleaning and reload.

Placing a kiss on the top he slipped it into his pants and walked out of his house. He opted out on getting a bag. Bags always seemed too obvious to the man, he had pockets he could just stuff them; no big deal.

Slidingg his hands in his pocket, he strolled to the bus stop. Sure, maybe he shouldn't be taking the bus but how else would he be able to go to the richest part of town? They were wary of shady looking men like him and if he was in the bus they wouldn't notice. "They" being the crazy amount of security around the part of town that almost seemed like its own. Too him it was just a part of town full of stuck up bitches with their Lamborghinis and huge mansions. It was all sickening and was a part of town every "peasant" hated. If he had it his way he'd kick out each rich person and erase that part of town all together.

The bus came to a slow halt as the doors opened. Fishing in his jean pocket, Dean took out fare for the bus and threw the change in before going deep into the back. There weren't many people, of course in this time of night no one was in the bus. 12:00 am wasn't the best time to be out. It was when the danger came out to play; and in some way you could say he was part of that playground.

He diverted his eyes from everyone as he leaned his head on the window. He briefly remembered his first time. He had been nervous to do it. It was the start of his financial crisis. Dean had tried everything at that point, but he wasn't getting hired anywhere and his friends had stopped trying to help him. All other options were virtually a bust leaving him with two possible options; stealing or asking his parents. And, since he sworn to never speak to his parents again, he knew stealing was the only way to go.

He hadn't told anyone when he went to do it in fear of someone talking him out of it. Desperate times call for desperate measures and he wasn't about to risk the possibility of sleeping outside because of his morals. He liked his room albeit the heat was wonky sometimes but, it was all he had to his name and he liked it. So, he had strapped on an outfit similar to the one he has now and waltz into Richville.

He had chosen a random house that was relatively dark. He found getting in to be relatively easy, but he had forgotten about security systems. And, just like that he was running in the house as the system blared loudly. He had blindly stocked anything gold in his pockets as he heard footsteps running downstairs. Pure adrenaline and fear drove him to the window he entered, slipping out and running as far as he could.

He heard a few gunshots but had kept on running; a rush of excitement in him as he just ran home. And, that day had started his new trend. _Nothing like your first time. _He thought to himself as the bus halted just passed of the division between rich and middle class. He walked out, making himself seem as innocent as possible.

_Here we go. _He thought to himself as he walked down the blocks. The buildings all looked familiar to him, so much so that he could point out which changed their drapes and which didn't. And, surprisingly enough, these rich fucks changed their drapes often. Or well their maids did; god forbid they do such a belittling job.

A scowl was on his face as he looked down the blocks until stopping at a house he hadn't entered yet. It was a big white house with a wide yard and a few little sculptures of various Greek men and women. It looked like a cliché rich person's house and he almost wanted to let out a gag at it or maybe piss on them. He just wanted to wreck it but he knew smashing shit would cause attention which he did not need. So instead he looked around, making sure everything was silent before quickly going around the house.

Luckily for him there was no gate but that didn't mean they didn't have some alarm. Dean placed his hands on a window, slowly opening it as he bit his lip. He needed to be as quite as possible. These fucking alarms were so fucking sensitive now and he liked not being in jail. He got the window just enough for him to squeeze through. He slid in slowly, finding his footing before sliding his whole body in.

"Like a fucking pro." He muttered to himself. _Now to disarm the alarm. _He thought as he quickly made his way to the front there. From his experience he noticed that all alarms seemed to be near the front door or right next to it; lucky for him this one was right there.

He fished into his pocket and took out a small wrench, unscrewing the cover of the alarm system and exposing all the wiring within. Sliding the wrench into his pocket he fished out a Swiss army knife and used the knife to cut through as many wires as he could. He never knew which one to cut but he knew one of them would turn off something.

"Fucking cake walk." He muttered as he quickly screwed the cover back on. Now all he needed was to find a few valuables and then he could head out. Dean loved it when his work was easy.

Dean was starting to hum a soft tune when he heard a thud behind him. He turned around swiftly becoming face to face with a girl. It was moderately dark but he could just make out two toned hair.

* * *

**A/N: Update woo! haha. I really wanted to get this one out but I was so busy and I'm working on some requests too and essays and I have a test and just loads of work man, loads of work! But! I got this one done, woo! haha. I hopes you enjoyed this. Please review? **


	3. Wish Come True

_8 hours before the meeting~_

"Kaitlyn?" A voice said before knocking on Kaitlyn's door softly.

"Come in." Kaitlyn called out as she sat up on her bed. In front of her stood their maid Joslyn; a beautiful woman who has been working for the Bonin's for 4 years now and has been extremely kind to the family. She was Kaitlyn's favorite maid as she often comforted her when things got too tough.

"Kaitlyn, AJ is here to see you." She said before moving to the side for AJ to come in.

"Thanks, Joslyn." Kaitlyn spoke politely as Joslyn walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Hey girl!" AJ greeted, nearly bouncing over to Kaitlyn's bed and hugging her best friend.

"Hey." Kaitlyn responded with a short smile, happy to see her bubbly best friend but not too happy to end her bad mood. AJ was one of the few kids in her high school that didn't have a luxurious house or millions of dollars. In "social status" speak, AJ was considered middle upper class but to everyone else's eyes AJ was as good as poor. Kaitlyn had befriended her when they were assigned as lab partners in 9th grade. She had been so bubbly then and had found a way to turn all negatives into positives. Kaitlyn was envious of the way she could do that.

"Oh no! What happened?" AJ asked, concern lacing around her words and face. "Is it your parents again?"

"Yeah…" Kaitlyn sighed out as she threw herself back on her bed. "My dad is leaving for another business trip tomorrow and my mom has to work late all week…or something like that."

AJ tuted at that, placing a hand on her friends arm before lightly patting it. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright…it's not like I'm not use to this crap." Kaitlyn sighed out.

"I wish you weren't." AJ said as she laid next to her friend.

"Me too…" Kaitlyn replied sadly. "I try to tell them you know? That I hate what this is all doing to them and to us. But, they just push it aside like I'm some broken girl. A broken daughter they can just twist more money into and soon she'll see what they're doing and then she'll roam the earth in this false sense of happiness and family. I don't want to be that girl, AJ. I want to be like…like you…with a family. When you go home I'm sure you'll have someone to say "I love you" to or someone to just talk to about whatever and they won't point out your flaws. What's that like, AJ? Having a mother and father who loves you?"

AJ sat up slowly, looking over at Kaitlyn who had started shedding a few tears during her little speech. Kaitlyn's watery eyes looked up at her friend who looked as if she'd start crying too.

"You mother and father love you, Kaitlyn. I know they do." AJ said, tugging on Kaitlyn arm in a form of telling her to sit up. "They just don't realize _you're_ not the one who needs fixing_, they are_."

"I just want them to be my parents…" Kaitlyn fell into her friend's arms, wrapping her arms around the petite girl. "I wish this never happened." She whispered through tears. "I wish all of this could be gone…I don't want to be rich."

"We can adopt you if you want. You don't mind being a Mendes, right?" AJ spoke softly, gaining a soft tearful chuckle from Kaitlyn. "Listen, you'll always have a sister in me. We might not be blood, but you're my family and I love you."

"I love you too." Kaitlyn said, pulling back before letting out a soft chuckle and rubbing at her eyes. "I'm sorry…I don't think you came to see me cry."

"Don't apologize for your feelings. I'm your best friend; I have to be here for you." AJ wiped at her eyes as she too was close to tears. "Let's just…play some games, yeah? Take your mind off things. "

Kaitlyn nodded. "Yeah…yeah let's play." Kaitlyn stood up and grabbed two remotes and passed one to AJ.

"Did you know I lost to some guy named _ShowOff269_ yesterday?" AJ asked, stretching out the ridiculous username.

Kaitlyn looked at her friend with shock before laughing.

* * *

_3 hours before the meeting~_

"Sweetie, where's my suitcase?" Mr. Bonin's voice called down the hall.

"In the closet like you always have it, dear. " Mrs. Bonin called back. "Please do make sure it doesn't get dirty again this time."

"Can't make any promises." He said before entering his bedroom again.

"Men…" Mrs. Bonin shook her head before walking into the kitchen where Kaitlyn currently sat, eating some pastry.

"Don't you think you ought to help you father out, honey?" Her mother asked, moving around the refrigerator and taking out some green "healthy" smoothie.

"Shouldn't you be?" Kaitlyn retorted back, edginess in her voice.

Her mother put the drink down. "Why are you so touchy all the time?" She asked her. Kaitlyn stayed silent.

"See? We can never talk to you. What's wrong with you?" Her mother asked again.

"Everything apparently." Kaitlyn threw back at her. "Everything is wrong with me, mother. I know you and dad don't think I'm right for this family. I can see it in your eyes and the way you talk to me. Face it, mother, I'm not cut out for this life. I can't have parents who are always gone and when they're here they act like they don't love me!"

"Oh honey, we don't act like that." Her mother scoffed out. "You must be in your moody stage. I had one with my mother too, but she reassured me that this life is what's best for me. I'm just teaching you the way she taught me!"

"And you were happy with this style?! Cause it fucking sucks." Kaitlyn said honestly.

"Kaitlyn! No cussing!" Her mother scowled her. "And yes, it's made me the woman I am today. One day you'll thank me and your father."

Kaitlyn stood up, rolling her eyes at her mother. She had long ago given up on trying to get through her parents, especially her mother who really couldn't care less about anything.

"I don't think so." Kaitlyn announced. "I'm going to bed. Don't bother to wake me up to say bye…not like you do anyways." She spoke bitterly before going up to her room.

* * *

_10 minutes before the meeting~_

The night had come and the house was quiet. Kaitlyn laid wide awake; her eyes trained on the ceiling. Or well, what she could see of the ceiling in the dark room. All she could think about was how overwhelmed she felt in this house. She needed to get out.

Kaitlyn slid out of her bed. The two-toned girl slipped her feet into boots before walking to the mirror. Sneaking out was something she did when she really couldn't handle her life. It was her escape from this unwelcoming world into one that didn't have standards for her. For those few short minutes she spent out she was one with the city. She wasn't the rich girl who lived in _that _side of town she was just a girl looking for an escape. Looking for peace that she didn't have at home. It was almost enough to make her forget…if only she _could_ forget.

Kaitlyn shook her head at her reflection. It held sadness and she was tired of feeling that. She wanted to feel happiness again, and sure this was cheap happiness but it was happiness nonetheless.

Kaitlyn slipped into her sweater, grabbed her keys and started her quiet trek down the stairs. Lucky for her, she knew the code to the alarm system so she can get in and out of the house with no problem. All she had to do was punch in the 4 numbered code and she'll be out of here.

She walked down the stairs, ready to make her way to the front door when she heard something. Her heart raced as her first instinct was to hide. _Is dad leaving now? _She thought to herself as she poked her head out from behind the couch. She saw a figure of a man that looked nothing like her father. In fact he looked as if he was tinkering with the alarm system.

"Holy shit!" Kaitlyn whispered as she realized she was in a room with a man who clearly wasn't supposed to be here. What was she supposed to do? Tell her parents? Call the cops? Fight him off herself?

_Get out of here! _Her mind yelled at her. Yes. She had to get out of this room first before doing anything. Then she'll call the cops.

She heard him speak softly as she heard the sound of wires being cut. She stood up slowly, holding onto the arm rest as she maneuvered around the couch in the dark. She was ready to make a run for the stairs when her foot hit one of the legs of the couch; making a thud ring around the silent living room.

Her face blanched as she looked up and noticed that the stranger had heard the noise. Her heart sped up as he turned around to face her. She was frozen to her spot; she didn't know what to do.

Her eyes grew wide as the man slowly stepped up closer. She took a step back, hitting the end table near her couch. The impact made the phone on the end table rattle. _The phone! _She slowly reached over to the phone, fully ready to dial 911, when the man flashed a gun in her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man said his voice gruff and intimidating. Kaitlyn let out a terrified squeal as she flashed her hands back to her side.

"Don't…don't kill me." Kaitlyn begged as she felt her knees shake with fear.

"Show me where the money is and I'll think about sparing you." The man replied. He held the gun with confidence, as if he had done this many times before. As if maybe he's _killed _many people before.

"Alright…alright. Just follow me." She said, carefully moving around and watching as the man held the gun tighter. "It's right over here."

She guided him towards a small safe they had hidden away in the living room. It was for travels only and was usually stocked up to the brim. Taking a second to look back, Kaitlyn noticed the man had lowered his gun but still had it in his hand.

"Open it." He ordered her. She obliged, quickly opening the case and watching as he took the money hungrily. He was a savage…a savage for money. It made her sick.

Though, in some twisted way she felt happy that he was here. He was taking the thing she desperately wanted away from her life. He was stealing away all the green stuff that had done nothing but ruined her life and made her want to live a new one. If she could she'd give it all to him; let it ruin his life. Hell, maybe it'll make his life better and she could have the good feeling of doing something charitable.

"Alright…" The robber spoke, sounding like he didn't know what to do next. Kaitlyn looked at him, studying his face as best she could in the dark. He was clearly young; definitely early 20s. He looked like bad news, someone her parents would hate to see in their house.

Kaitlyn moved around to close the case. "Alright, you got your money no-now leave!" She said, trying to muster up bravery.

"Don't tell anyone! Or you're gonna see what I can do with this gun!" He warned her. Her heart skipped a beat at that, fear climbing its way back in.

"I won't." She promised, watching as he turned to leave. She was going to let him go when a thought sprouted in her head. It was almost random. It was a twisted idea; a horrible one but once she thought it she couldn't stop from reacting to it.

"Hey!" She called out to him, causing him to turn sharply with his eyes wide. He looked up at the stairs, waiting a few seconds before whispering at her harshly.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Kaitlyn moved a bit closer, watching him grow defensive. "Come back again tomorrow night." She said.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"You want more of that?" She asked, watching him nod. "Then come back tonight. I don't want it; I'll give it to you."

She watched as the dirty blonde haired man looked at her oddly. Maybe he thought she was crazy but he couldn't turn down free money. She didn't want this crap; she knew somewhere in her heart that this was the universe granting her wish. He was going to take her money, most of it and she'll get her family. After all why else would he be here? This wasn't coincidence; this was for a reason. She could finally have a happy family.

"This ain't a trick right? Cause if I see the cops I'm goin t-"

"No. Just come tomorrow and see." She said while folding her hands as her new found confidence took over her.

The robber looked at her a while longer before turning and climbing out of the window he came in. She waited a few seconds before walking over and closing it. Out the window she could see him walk quickly towards the front gates of the rich district. She wasn't sure if he'll come back but she'll have stuff ready…this was it. It was her time to have her perfect family.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! New update! This one will be the last update for a while as the rest of the week I'll be working on a term paper and then I'll spend next week working on requests that I've received. I've received quite a lot and I won't be accepting anymore until they're done. I don't want anyone thinking I forgot about their requests and all. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^  
**


End file.
